Revenge
by TroublingSoul
Summary: A serial killer is loose in a town near Dublith. All of them half-Xingies. But something isn't right. The murder is running the show. Will they be able to figure it out until it's too late. Rated T for Ed's mouth.


Hello, my dear readers, I have started a new story. And don't worry it doesn't mean I stopped writing another I just have too many thought that could be lost. This chapter is going to be pretty short seeing it just a start.

Anyways, let's get this show on the road

_Disclaimer I do not own Fma or its characters_

o0o

"We found another body." A blond hair Lieutenant said to him.

"That fourteen this month! Has there been any patterns with the victims?" the man asked.

"Yes. They all are half-Xingies men. I suggest you stay away from that town sir," and she was right she usually is.

"Where are these murders taking place again?" he had forgotten to read the report. Or he just flat out ignored it, either way, it earning a glare from the blond Lieutenant.

"Kepler,"**(1) **she stated she most likely knew he would do this.

"Tell Fullmetal to be in my office in thirty minutes," he said amused. If he wasn't able to go there then send his subordinate to figure it out.

"Sir," she said saluting earning a salute back then walked out to call the boy.

o0o

"Mister Elric. You have a call-up front." a man said having the young alchemist follow him

"Hello Edward," the voice on the phone said.

"Lieutenant?" he said surprised. He hadn't expected a call on his day off to research the Stone.

"You have been ordered to report to Coronel Mustangs office in thirty minutes for a mission debriefing," she said.

"What! Today is suppose to be my day off!" he was pissed. About twenty minutes later he reached Central HQ. "That bastard. Is he trying to make our search longer," he grumbled walking down the corridor to the Coronel's office. While walking he realized that he had forgotten to tell his younger that he was leaving. He weighed the thought of just leaving and going back to the hotel they had been staying in to make sure his brother didn't worry. But, in the end, he decided that this wouldn't take to long. Should be done and over with around ten minutes tops. He opened Mustang's office door with the usual kick.

"Ah Fullmetal. Took you long enough," Mustang said with a smirk.

"What the bright idea of calling me in on my day off," he said almost yelling as he plopped himself onto one of the couches. He sat and glared waiting for a response as Mustang pulled a file out of the desk drawer.

"You are ordered to hunt down a serial killer who targets half-Xingies men," he said in a matter a fact tone.

"Wow. What a surprise. Not using me as bait this time around," he said amusement in his voice. Usually, when he was ordered to hunt down a serial killer it was for him to draw them out to be caught. Or there was something else that made him go on these missions

"That not the only reason I am sending you on this mission," he said chin resting on the backs of his hands.  
"Huh," he said chin resting on his automail hand.

"There are rumors that the murderer is using a Philosopher's Stone to shapeshift,"**(2) **that was all he read on the report. That was the reason for his sudden decision.

"A murderer who shapeshifts to kill their victims. Count me in," a grin forming on his face. If this rumor was true then he could use the stone to return Al to his body. "So where is this murderer," he still hadn't been told that part.

"He's in a town called Kepler. About thirty minutes away from Dublith," he said. "Also you won't be able to bring your brother," this last part set Ed off.

"What the hell do you mean I can't bring Al!" he was pissed.

"Your brother would draw too much attention and possibly make him run. And we wouldn't like that now would we Fullmetal," Ed muttered something under his breath pissed off.

"Fine! When do I leave," he said still fuming at the thought of having to leave his little brother behind.

"You leave tomorrow," this should be easy enough.

o0o

**(1)**\- I chose Kepler because of his theories on the center of the solar system and I had facts for my Final still on my mind.

**(2)**\- It's not Envy.

I hope you enjoyed. Also, stay tuned for my other series. Please review.


End file.
